Where Earth Sprites Reside
|gold = 500 500 500 |exp = 600 600 600 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: }} Part 1/3 Phoena [ So this is the Maze Pass... ] Pirika [ This is the first time I've been here too. ] Phoena [ It sure is cold. ] Pirika [ Seems because of the snow spirits here the ground is covered in snow all year round. ] Phoena [ Spirits? ] Pirika [ Uhm... I'm not too sure myself, but they're really amazing. ] Phoena [ Is that so...? what kind of people are they? ] Phoena [ I'm looking forward to meeting them! ] Pirika [ I don't think we'll be able to meet the spirits, though. ] Phoena [ I see... That's too bad. ] Pirika [ Earth and flame sprites live in the Maze Pass. They don't exist in the Vice Capital. ] Phoena [ Earth sprites and flame sprites? What kind of people are they? ] Pirika [ The earth sprites can be narrow-minded. but I hear that they're good at smithing. ] Phoena [ So they're blacksmiths, then. ] Pirika [ And the flame sprites are hard-workers who are great at cooking. ] Phoena [ And the flame sprites are cooks. ] Pirika [ What I heard from Silva is that the flame sprites help out the earth sprites. ] Phoena [ They're servants? ] Pirika [ It's apparently more of a symbiotic relationship. ] Phoena [ So they really get along! ] Pirika [ I hear things have been rough between them lately, we'll just have to wait and see. ] ---- Dodogher [ Yaaaah! ] Monster [ ... ] Pirika [ Yikes. Monsters made it to a place like this!? ] Phoena [ Who's fighting the monsters? ] Pirika [ That's one of the races living around here, the earth sprites. ] Phoena [ So those people are earth sprites. Don't you think we should help them? ] Pirika [ Of course we should. Right Hero? ] Hero go. Phoena [ I-I'll do my best! ] run away! Phoena [ Hero, come on! You're always joking around! ] Pirika [ Come on, let's hurry! ] Part 2/3 Dodogher [ Who the hell're you? ] Phoena [ The Volunteer Army! ] Dodogher [ Hrm? The Volunteer Army...? You humans, stay out of this! ] Pirika [ You're not really in a position to say that, are you! We're going to help you! ] Part 3/3 Dodogher [ Hmph! ] -- Attacks Monster -- Monster [ ...?! ] Dodogher [ Foolish... Urgh... ] Pirika [ He's wounded. We gotta treat this quickly! ] Phoena [ Let's carry him to our camp... ] [ There is no need for that. ] Phoena [ W-Who might you be? ] ??? (Olga) [ I see you took care of one of my younger ones. ] ??? (Olga) [ Now, can you walk? ] Dodogher [ Chief, sorry to trouble you. ] ??? (Olga) [ Don't worry about it. Hey, you guys, carry him. ] [ Yes chief! ] -- A couple of earth sprites carried Dodogher away -- ??? (Olga) [ And? Who are you guys? ] Phoena [ My name is Phoena, ma'am. ] Olga [ You're a polite kid. I'm Olga, chief of foreign affairs for the earth sprites. ] Pirika [ Foreign affairs? ] Olga [ As the their name suggests, the caverns around here are spread out like a labyrinth. ] Olga [ You guys have no idea where what is or how many tribes there are in there. ] Olga [ That is why I stand near the entrance, negotiating for people like you. ] Pirika [ Well, that simplifies things. Anyway, we heard we could get magicite here. Have any? ] Olga [ What do you mean? ] Pirika [ Huh!? Haven't you heard from the Sage's Tower? ] Olga [ The Sage's Tower... Oh, those pale old fools. Yeah, they mentioned something. ] Pirika [ I wonder if this is gonna be okay... ] Olga [ Since you just save one of my younger ones, I really want to help you, but... ] Olga [ Unfortunately I don't have any right now. ] Phoena [ What are we doing to do...? ] Olga [ Are you in a hurry? ] Phoena [ Yes... We're in real trouble here. ] Olga [ Let's see... Well, we don't have any here, but someone I know might have some. ] Pirika [ Really!? Hey, take us there! ] Olga [ If you guys want to head straight there, then I guess I can give you a guide. ] Phoena [ Yeah, please do. ] Olga [ Alright, hold on for a minute, okay? ] -- Olga turns and walks away -- Pirika [ Whew... It looks like this might work out. ] Phoena [ Olga's a good person. ] Pirika [ Yep. Quite a bit different from what I'd heard about earth sprites... ] Earth Sprite [ So, you guys, huh? ] Pirika [ Whoa! You really surprised me there... ] Earth Sprite [ We're leaving. Follow me. ] -- The earth sprite promptly walks off -- Pirika [ Ah, wait... Well, that earth sprite fits all the stereotypes. ] Phoena [ Let's follow! ]